


Broken Love

by mikehunt



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Depression, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Pimp Jai, Prostitution, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikehunt/pseuds/mikehunt
Summary: Kaatje and Emma were best friends; both of them became friends because of the terrible circumstances they both had to grow up with. They ran away together long ago but soon realized that two fifteen year old girls could not survive on their own. They took shelter with a man who promised to give them anything they wanted, as long as they could work for him. This man was handsome and charming, he easily convinced the girls to stay with him.
Relationships: Emma Gill/Kaatje Stuer, Sarah Stram/Jai Santoro





	Broken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone!

Kaatje and Emma were best friends; both of them became friends because of the terrible circumstances they both had to grow up with. They ran away together long ago but soon realized that two fifteen year old girls could not survive on their own. They took shelter with a man who promised to give them anything they wanted, as long as they could work for him. This man was handsome and charming, he easily convinced the girls to stay with him.

Little did Kaatje and Emma know, they got themselves caught in a prostituion ring. They were too young and innocent to know when they had agreed to this man's terms. They went through so much pain, exploitation, and humiliation every day to just get somewhat of a meal and if they were lucky— some time to rest. 

Kaatje and Emma made the best out of their circumstances and formed an incredible bond with each other. At least they both knew that they had each other no matter what. They could always comfort each other after dealing with the work they were forced to do by their pimp, Jai. They could also get each other out of trouble, when Jai would get drunk and try to take his frustration out on them, they worked together to get out of whatever horrors he had in store for them. 

This day though, was very different. Jai had been angry all day, his temper got worse when Kaatje had accidentally broken a wine glass she had been trying to get when preparing him dinner. Jai got so angry that he started hitting Kaatje, throwing her onto the floor littered with broken glass, and screaming. Emma didn’t know how to save her best friend, she sobbed and tried pulling Jai off of Kaatje. Jai said he was going to kill Kaatje if she kept making him angry. After about an hour of abusing Kaatje, Jai ended up getting tired of hurting her and stormed away to his room. 

Emma immediately ran to Kaatje, asking her if she was okay. Kaatje was in shock, she nodded with tears running down her face. Emma carried her to the bathroom and immediately started tending to her wounds. She pulled out glass from Kaatjes arms and legs very carefully and bandaged the cuts. She hugged her best friend, whispering things to try to make her feel somewhat better. 

Kaatje stopped Emma for a moment, she cupped her face and kissed her softly. She was so grateful for her best friend, she was in love with her. Emma kissed her back and put her tongue in Kaatjes mouth. They kissed with their hands roaming each other's bodies. They wanted to feel love, comfort, and bliss, even if it is just for a little bit. They understood what each other needed and felt. 

Kaatje placed Emma on the bed and slowly pulled off her clothes. She kissed all over Emma’s body which left her a moaning mess. Kaatje started fingering Emma, she slowly thrusted her fingers with one hand and rubbed Emma’s clit with the other. Emma couldn’t take much more of the incredible pleasure. When Emma came, she screamed in pleasure. They both immediately became nervous that someone could have heard them. Their suspicions ended up being correct when Jai’s favorite whore, Sarah came in to see what was going on. She laughed when she caught them quickly trying to get dressed. She immediately turned around to get Jai. 

Emma and Kaatje decided that their only move was to run. They snuck their way to the basement to escape out the door, and of course it was locked. They hid behind some boxes in the basement when they heard footsteps coming closer. It was Jai and Sarah, both looking for them. Sarah suggested that they could have gone out of the door, Jai agreed and they both went outside to look. The door was left open, and Emma and Kaatje ran the opposite direction that Jai and Sarah went. They went into the middle of the road and started waving their hands trying to get the attention of anyone they encountered. 

A friendly woman stopped and allowed them to go inside the car. Kaatje and Emma told her to drive away immediately and she did. The friendly woman, whose name they learned was Sara, allowed them to stay at her house until they could get back on their feet. She saved them and allowed them to have a hopeful future together.

Five years later, Kaatje and Emma got married. The ceremony was beautiful, so many friends they had made over the years had come to see them. They were so happy, and felt only bliss. 

When Emma uttered “I do.” is when Kaatje’s world ended. The bullet came seconds later. Hitting Emma in the head and immediately killing her. Kaatje knew who had done this to her poor wife— it was Jai, the man who had and would always ruin her life.

Three months later and Kaatje found herself so depressed that she could no longer cope with the loss of Emma. She took all the pills she could find and swallowed them, which made her slowly pass away. 

At least they could be together in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
